fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Lionsgate Home Entertainment
Lionsgate Home Entertainment is the home video distribution division of Lionsgate Films. Films Home Media Distributor # Knives Out (2019) - USA / UK - 15 - 30/03/2020 # Midway (2019) - USA / UK - 12 - 09/03/2020 # Waves (2019) - USA - R''' - 04/02/2020 # The Lighthouse (2019) - USA - '''R - 07/01/2020 # Judy (2019) - USA - R''' - 24/12/2019 # Anna (2019) - USA / UK - '''15 - 04/11/2019 # John Wick 3: Parabellum (2019) - Worldwide - 15 - 16/09/2019 # Long Shot (2019) - Worldwide - 15 - 09/09/2019 # Hellboy (2019) - Worldwide - 15 - 19/08/2019 # Red Joan (2018) - UK - 12 - 19/08/2019 # Missing Link (2019) - UK - PG - 05/08/2019 # Escape Plan 3 (2019) - USA - R''' - 12/07/2019 # Fighting with My Family (2019) - UK - '''12 - 01/07/2019 # Five Feet Apart (2019) - USA - PG-13 - 11/06/2019 # Cold Pursuit (2019) - USA - R''' - 14/05/2019 # Colette (2018) - UK - '''15 - 13/05/2019 # Robin Hood (2018) - Worldwide - 12 - 25/03/2019 # Ben is Back (2018) - USA - R''' - 05/03/2019 # Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) - UK - '''18 - 18/02/2019 # Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) - UK - 18 - 18/02/2019 # Mid90s (2018) - USA - R''' - 08/01/2019 # Kin (2018) - Worldwide - '''15 - 26/12/2018 # Uncle Drew (2018) - Worldwide - 12 - 05/11/2018 # Sicario 2: Soldado (2018) - UK - 15 - 29/10/2018 # Twilight (2008) - USA - PG-13 - 23/10/2018 # Whitney (2018) - USA - R''' - 16/10/2018 # Eighth Grade (2018) - USA - '''R - 09/10/2018 # Halloween (1978) - UK / USA - 18 - 24/09/2018 # On Chesil Beach (2017) - UK - 15 - 17/09/2018 # Hereditary (2018) - USA - R''' - 04/09/2018 # Ghost Stories (2017) - UK - '''15 - 27/08/2018 # Overboard (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 31/07/2018 # Escape Plan 2 (2018) - USA - R''' - 29/06/2018 # The Hurricane Heist (2018) - USA - '''PG-13 - 05/06/2018 # Early Man (2018) - USA - PG - 22/05/2018 # Wonderstruck (2017) - USA - PG - 22/05/2018 # Hostiles (2017) - USA - R''' - 24/04/2018 # The Commuter (2018) - USA - '''PG-13 - 17/04/2018 # Knowing (2009) - USA - PG-13 - 10/04/2018 # Push (2009) - USA - PG-13 - 10/04/2018 # Stronger (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 09/04/2018 # Wonder (2017) - Worldwide - PG - 26/03/2018 # The Disaster Artist (2017) - USA - R''' - 13/03/2018 # Only the Brave (2017) - UK - '''12 - 12/03/2018 # The Florida Project (2017) - USA - R''' - 13/02/2018 # The Glass Castle (2017) - Worldwide - '''12 - 05/02/2018 # American Assassin (2017) - Worldwide - 18 - 15/01/2018 # The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 11/12/2017 # Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017) - Worldwide - 12 - 27/11/2017 # Wind River (2017) - USA - R''' - 14/11/2017 # Lady Macbeth (2016) - USA - '''R - 17/10/2017 # Churchill (2017) - UK - PG - 16/10/2017 # 47 Meters Down (2017) - USA - PG-13 - 26/09/2017 # Unlocked (2017) - UK - 15 - 28/08/2017 # Their Finest (2016) - Worldwide - 12 - 21/08/2017 # The Wall (2017) - USA - R''' - 15/08/2017 # Power Rangers (2017) - Worldwide - '''12 - 31/07/2017 # Free Fire (2016) - USA - R''' - 18/07/2017 # Patriots Day (2016) - Worldwide - '''15 - 26/06/2017 # Bitter Harvest (2017) - USA - R''' - 13/06/2017 # John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017) - USA - '''R - 13/06/2017 # The Shack (2017) - USA - PG-13 - 30/05/2017 # Rock Dog (2016) - USA - PG - 23/05/2017 # Hacksaw Ridge (2016) - Worldwide - 15 - 22/05/2017 # La La Land (2016) - Worldwide - 12 - 15/05/2017 # Gold (2016) - USA - R''' - 02/05/2017 # The Founder (2016) - USA - '''PG-13 - 18/04/2017 # Lion (2016) - USA - PG-13 - 11/04/2017 # Moonlight (2016) - USA - R''' - 28/02/2017 # Manchester by the Sea (2016) - USA - '''R - 21/02/2017 # Deepwater Horizon (2016) - Worldwide - 12 - 30/01/2017 # Robinson Crusoe (2016) - USA - PG - 29/11/2016 # Café Society (2016) - USA - PG-13 - 18/10/2016 # Eddie the Eagle (2016) - UK - PG - 08/08/2016 # London Has Fallen (2016) - UK - 15 - 18/07/2016 # Allegiant (2016) - USA - PG-13 - 12/07/2016 # Brooklyn (2015) - UK - 12 - 29/02/2016 # The Last Witch Hunter (2015) - USA - PG-13 - 02/02/2016 # Sicario (2015) - Worldwide - 15 - 01/02/2016 # The Gift (2015) - UK - 15 - 07/12/2015 # Mr. Holmes (2015) - USA - PG - 10/11/2015 # Insurgent (2015) - USA - PG-13 - 04/08/2015 # Ex Machina (2014) - USA - R''' - 14/07/2015 # Mortdecai (2015) - Worldwide - '''12 - 08/06/2015 # Equilibrium (2002) - USA - R''' - 03/03/2015 # John Wick (2014) - USA - '''R - 03/02/2015 # The Rover (2014) - USA - R''' - 23/09/2014 # Divergent (2014) - USA - '''PG-13 - 05/08/2014 # The Legend of Hercules (2014) - Worldwide - 12 - 04/08/2014 # Enemy (2013) - USA - R''' - 24/06/2014 # Homefront (2013) - UK - '''15 - 31/03/2014 # Escape Plan (2013) - USA - R''' - 04/02/2014 # The Spectacular Now (2013) - USA - '''R - 14/01/2014 # Red 2 (2013) - USA - PG-13 - 26/11/2013 # Olympus Has Fallen (2013) - UK - 15 - 26/08/2013 # Snitch (2013) - USA - PG-13 - 11/06/2013 # Playing for Keeps (2012) - UK - 12 - 20/05/2013 # The Impossible (2012) - USA - PG-13 - 23/04/2013 # Sinister (2012) - USA - R''' - 19/02/2013 # The Cabin in the Woods (2012) - Worldwide - '''12 - 24/09/2012 # Salmon Fishing in the Yemen (2011) - UK - 12 - 03/09/2012 # Pulp Fiction (1994) - Worldwide - 18 - 17/10/2011 # Good Will Hunting (1997) - Worldwide - 15 - 19/09/2011 # Chocolat (2000) - Worldwide - 12 - 08/08/2011 # The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) - USA - R''' - 12/07/2011 # Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) - UK - '''18 - 25/04/2011 # Halloween H20 (1998) - UK - 18 - 25/04/2011 # Finding Neverland (2004) - Worldwide - PG - 11/04/2011 # Alpha and Omega (2010) - Worldwide - U''' - 21/02/2011 # Bend It Like Beckham (2002) - UK - '''12 - 11/10/2010 # Transporter 3 (2008) - USA - PG-13 - 10/03/2009 # Rambo (2008) - USA - R''' - 27/05/2008 # A Good Woman (2004) - USA - '''PG - 13/06/2006 # Rambo III (1988) - USA - R - 23/11/2004 Category:Home Media Distributors